For airfoils and hydrofoils (collectively herein, “foils”) it is useful to enable measurements of fluid dynamic forces including lift and/or drag. In certain applications, the inventors have determined that there may be benefits to making such measurements using sensors having an improved form factor and that have reduced structural impact on structures being monitored.